The application of Louis W. Johnson, entitled "Improved Impact Crusher", Ser. No. 702,394, filed July 6, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,063 shows an impact crusher wherein the rotary table has a plurality of mounting blocks on which impeller shoes are mounted. There are segmental wear plates between the shoes bolted to the table plate.